pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Walrus
September 17, 2013 September 18, 2013 12 March, 2014 | overall = 22 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Get a Rubble | next = Pups Save the Bunnies}} "Pups Save a Walrus" is the 2nd half of the 12th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 17, 2013 in Canada, September 18, 2013 in the US, and 12 March, 2014 in the UK. The playful walrus, Wally, was performing tricks for Cap'n Turbot, but he eventually gets himself tangled in a fishing net during one of his tricks. The PAW Patrol must rescue him before he drowns. The episode begins with the PAW Patrol helping clean up the beach following a storm that knocked over all the recycle bins. Mayor Goodway offers a bone to the pup who does the best with cleaning up the beach. All the while, the local crab is having its peace disturbed by how the trash it is using is being cleaned up. After preventing Marshall and Chase from cleaning up one pile of recyclables, and snapping at them as well, the crab departs. Out in the bay, Cap'n Turbot is also cleaning up the litter that is floating in the bay, when Wally appears to offer his help. After giving Wally a clam as thanks, Turbot is okay with offering Wally more for doing some tricks. After Wally performs his patented Wally Spinner for another clam, he then takes a deep breath and goes underwater. Turbot is impressed, but when Wally doesn't resurface after a minute or so, the captain becomes worried. When he looks underwater, he spots Wally trapped below by an old fishing net. Knowing that Wally won't be able to hold his breath for much longer before he is forced to exhale, and risk drowning, Cap'n Turbot decides to call the pups. Ryder is busy with loading the full recycle bins into Rocky's truck, when he gets Cap'n Turbot's call for help. Seeing the concern on Cap'n Turbot's face for Wally's well-being, Ryder agrees to help, mounts his ATV, and summons the pups. Marshall ends up getting a megaphone from the lifeguard chair stuck on his head, leading to him crashing into the other pups upon reaching the elevator, but at least the crash gets the megaphone unstuck. Once the pups reach topside, Ryder gives them the heads-up on Wally, replaying Cap'n Turbot's advice on how walruses can hold their breath for a very long time, but not forever. Knowing that they have to help Wally before he runs out of oxygen, Ryder deploys Zuma to help him with checking on Wally, while Chase will go to the beach and standby with his winch in case they need to tow Wally to shore. With that, the PAW Patrol deploys, and while Chase arrives on the beach across from The Flounder, Ryder and Zuma meet up with Cap'n Turbot. Ryder gears up in his scuba gear, and together with Zuma, head down to check on Wally. When they reach him, Wally is already on the verge of being forced to exhale. While Zuma offers his oxygen tank to give Wally fresh air, Ryder spots the net entangling Wally being wrapped around an old, rusty anchor. As Ryder removes the net from the anchor and heads back up to Wally and Zuma, he has to hesitate when the baby whale and a school of fish swim past, Wally signalling the baby whale so it can avoid everyone. When Ryder regroups with Zuma, he is now on the verge of having to exhale, but is able to still talk while Wally is using his breather. Once Ryder hooks a cable from Zuma's Pup Pack to the net and signals Zuma, Zuma recalls his breather so he can get fresh air into his lungs, and together, Ryder and Zuma carry Wally back to the surface. Back topside, Cap'n Turbot is worrying for Wally, but when Ryder and Zuma resurface with Wally safe, Cap'n Turbot is relieved, but with the net too tightly wrapped around Wally to loosen there, they need to get Wally to shore. Zuma heads over to tell Chase that they need his winch, and after Chase throws it out for Zuma to catch, Zuma brings it back to Ryder. Wally nearly goes under again when Ryder takes the winch from Zuma, but Ryder quickly dives to retrieve Wally, hook up the winch, and then signal Chase to bring Wally to shore. Cap'n Turbot soon arrives on shore in his dinghy, and is happily reunited with Wally, now untangled from the net. He thanks the PAW Patrol for saving Wally's life, and Ryder, Zuma, and Chase head back to the beach to see how the other pups are doing. The other pups have finished the cleanup, with 16 recycle bins to show for their effort, but when Mayor Goodway offers the bone, Ryder mentions that the pups have all been great, so he and the Mayor work out a compromise: Marshall gets the bone, but when the other pups whimper, they get bone-shaped treats as the compromise. The episode ends with Wally, Cap'n Turbot, Ryder, Mayor Goodway, and the pups playing volleyball. When Turbot passes the ball to Wally, he spikes it away with his trusty Wally Spinner, earning a good laugh from everyone. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Wally *Baby Whale (cameo) First Responders : Scuba dive down to Wally. : Pull Wally to shore with his winch in order to get the net off. Other , , and : Clean up the beach. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Zuma on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Water Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Zuma gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Beach Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:2013 Episodes